Rebel
Freelancing "Roses are red, violets are blue, you've just been robbed." -A note Rebel left after a robbery Rebel took up the crime life soon after her brother did. She did it mainly to help support the family, and soon saw herself pick-pocketing people and doing small robbing operations. Soon enough, she began going bigger, luring people into alleys where she'd hold them up, and did bigger robbing operations. She found out that she'd need to be sneaky unless she wanted to be a dead criminal, so she decided to teach herself. She got spotted multiple times, but never was persecuted or found on the news, possibly mistaken for a meaningless criminal. She taught herself stealth skills, and eventually was sought out by Halcyon after her brother. Checkmate, was recruited. Halcyon "She's excellent at what she does. Maybe it's because of her dedication to her family, maybe because her life is at stake. However, we know one thing for sure- she's damn good." -Wrench, Halcyon After being sought out and recruited by Halcyon in 2013, she began working with her sister, Karma, teaching her skills. In an operation dubbed 'The Deposit', she helped a team of 4, including her sister, to rob a bank and take it's intel on Phoenix, Halcyon's rival organization. It was at this point in time that Rebel began leaving roses at the places she's robbed, as she thought it was nice. During the Financier operation, Rebel had tracked down Ryan Ross, and took him out. Grabbing the hard drive on her way out, she left an entire bouquet of roses after she knocked over a vase on accident. She came close to losing stealth, but she expertly took the guards coming to check in on what had happened. After that, she had deserted Halcyon with her sister, Karma, when their brother suddenly went off the radar, warning them of Wren coming after them. Phoenix "A shame such talent is wasted on a pointless method of doing things. Ha! It's a sad, Shakespearean tragedy." -Vanguard, Phoenix During her times in Phoenix, she wasn't called to work all that much. She spent these days working with Karma and improving her stealth skills, doing small and minor operations. However, on a stealth mission gone wrong, Checkmate comes in as back up. They hold their position with a fellow operative who came as back up, Vanguard. Vanguard and Rebel had tough history, but continued to hold their position. When evacuation came, Rebel was shot in the leg. Both Checkmate and Karma stayed to help her, but Vanguard ran for the helicopter, telling it to leave. The helicopter obliges, leaving the three siblings in the snow of the mountain fort in the Alps. They had to fight their way out, and eventually deserted Phoenix. Outlaws "Again, we meet. How hilarious for the useless deserter to come knocking on my door, presumably to beg to be let in again?" -Vanguard, Phoenix After deserting Phoenix, they were on the run, taking cover in alleys, abandoned buildings, or even staying with sympathetic friends and strangers. Their heads were wanted by Phoenix, Halcyon, and Steel Cove. After 5 months of this, they took shelter at a bar, but Rebel left abruptly, following a man. She confronts him in an alley. The man is Vanguard. After delivering a monologue, Vanguard pulls out a RAVEN and demands for her to surrender. However, she is equally as quick on the draw, pulling out her suppressed RAVEN, shooting his arm. He then goes hand to hand, but due to Vanguard's lack of hand to hand combat, Rebel easily overpowered him. She then forced him into torture, snapping his arm, slamming her foot into his chest, REDACTED, and then finally killing him with a headshot. She returns, bloodied, and says they have to go. After a bit more running, Rebel and her siblings are contacted by CRIMSON, offering to hire them for a safe place to go and a decent life. They accept. Crimson "No stealth operative would even think to leave living people. No witnesses, the less of a chance they get caught. Now Rebel, she's a different case." -Strongman, Crimson Joining CRIMSON freed them of running away, and now they could return back to duty. Putting all their heads together, Rebel and the rest of her family ran operations for CRIMSON. However, in the recent times, the fall of a CRIMSON safehouse forced Karma and Checkmate to evacuate without Rebel and Acid, their mission coordinator. However, Rebel made a dangerous trip through the sewers with the founding of Crimson files and other secret files downloaded on a thumbdrive, escaping with Acid and the files. She notes that she had never looked at them, just took a folder of them and downloaded it on. She now lives on the run with her siblings, and the rest of the people who had escaped the safe house. Rebel, Facts "Killing people is unnecessary. It only leaves a pointless stain on your clothes, and on your heart." *Rebel leaves a rose at every place she's robbed or attacked. *Rebel likes pizza and water. *Rebel likes leaving people alive, as the families that those people belong to will not suffer over the loss of their dead relative. *Lancelot caused Rebel to slip on a wet floor and fall, off down one of the stairwells, causing her to break multiple ribs and her right leg. Lancelot was never punished due to him being a trusted member of Crimson, and someone editing Lancelot out of the CCTV footage. **Lancelot never apologized and didn't even buy Rebel a card. However, they eventually made up and now have a shared hatred for Headache. Category:Characters